


Barbie-boys

by Lenatoutcourt



Series: Liking what I like don't make me a bitch [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Barbie inspiration, Endgame Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Fluff and Smut, Gallavich Endgame, Happy Ending, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich Happy Ending, M/M, Secret love, Smut, happy ending gallavich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: The universe is binary, separated into two distinct groups, men and women.The roles are assigned from birth, and everyone is asked to stick to it.Ian Gallagher had always been in the norm.Mickey Milkovich didn’t want to comply with the rules.





	Barbie-boys

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the songs  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZyhrYis509A&list=RDOG0AvwM_QAI  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=5&v=WNr3x1kVVEc
> 
>  
> 
> I know that gender and sexuality are two different things, but that's how this story comes to mind

The universe is binary, separated into two distinct groups, men and women.  
Pink and blue.  
Little girls play with dolls and boys with miniature cars.  
The roles are assigned from birth, and everyone is asked to stick to it.

Some people try to question the state of affairs because they do not believe in it. But soon the government takes care of them and makes the “problem” disappear.  
In this world it is not accepted to go outside of the norm.

Ian Gallagher had always been in the norm. He met the criteria of beauty dictated by society and therefore enjoyed a very enviable status.  
Like his brothers and sisters, he took advantage of the benefits of the system put in place.

 

Yet despite the city's pristine cleanliness, the ubiquitous greenery, the friendliness of all his friends, and the love he had for his family, Ian found his life empty and tasteless.

His brother had pushed him to start a relationship with Summer, one of Karen's best friends, his girlfriend, but that relationship had not changed his mind.

He had never really understood the appeal of women, but he always thought he'd change his mind after meeting the right one...

Summer was not the right one.  
She was nice, funny, and as cute as she could be, but Ian felt nothing for her.

For Ian this gendered society had only one advantage, allowing him to postpone the sex as much as possible.

Society did not want young people to know the pleasures of the pulpit before getting married. Of course, many of them skipped this law. But Ian cared about it more than anything, because beyond the indifference he felt for Summer's company, Ian felt disgusted by the thought of having to make love to her.

Just the thought of kissing her gave him chills and made him nauseated.

To tell the truth, Ian preferred the company of his male friends, but he had never shown it because he knew that this behavior was not viewed well in the eyes of society.  
Even Lip didn’t know this fact and of all the people Ian knew Lip was the closest.

It was sometimes difficult for him to hide this fact. Mainly when his friends proposed a midnight swim, or he was forced to "suffer" the sight of his baseball teammates training shirtless.

 

An urban legend said that it existed somewhere not far from the Mexican border, a city where these stupid laws were not in place. A place where everyone could be who they wanted and love who they wanted.  
Parents often used this place to threaten children. Ian had never been afraid of this place that seemed more like paradise than hell.

 

* * *

 

 

Ian was lying on his bed, his nose immersed in a book of mechanics. Fortunately for him, his interests coincided roughly with what society expected of him.

"- Ian, are you coming?"

Ian turned his head to see his brother in the threshold of the door.

"- Where?  
\- Practice of course! Otherwise we will never win the match. The whole team is waiting for us, " Explained his brother before adding jokingly.

"- Come on! Get your nose out of your book, you look like a girl ...  
\- A girl?!?  
\- Don’t take it badly, it was just a joke. It's just that at times you seem to behave like a girl. Silent, secret, shy, thoughtful, nose in the books ... Fortunately it's a book of mechanics and no sewing, otherwise I would have to denounce you as my brother. "Affirmed Lip laughing.

Ian knew his brother would not denounce him, at least he really hoped. He was afraid every day. He hoped that Lip never realized his difference. That he never understand that he did not follow the norm. He was afraid to see the disappointment in his brother's eyes, or even worse, to see hatred. The hatred of the unknown, the hatred of everything that had always been described as bad.

Ian quickly gave up his book and got up to join his brother.

 

The idea of having fun did not bother him, he really liked baseball. But going to train with the team was a test for him.  
It always had been.  
The bodies of the other players shining with sweat, the tense muscles, the collective showers ... All of that was already complicated to bear, but now it was worse.

Mickey Milkovich had joined the team.

This guy was a legend in high school. He was not made like the others, he said what he thought, without any filter. According to gossip he had almost been "erased" several times from the system because he didn’t want to comply with the rules. Nobody really knew how he'd done it every time, but despite his difference he was still there.

Normally, no one would have accepted Mickey on the team. His presence was definitely a task. But he had turned out to be an exceptional player, and in a world where appearances matter more than anything, they could not do without such a talented player with whom they were certain to win.

In addition to his free and rebellious spirit, Ian found Mickey extremely intriguing and attractive. He had never felt that for Summer, nor for any woman, for anyone for that matter. And to hide this attraction had become complicated, very complicated.

Many times Ian had thought he was being smooth. But contrary to what he thought, Mickey did notice the stare he giving him and for some unknown reason it didn’t even phase him

 

The heat was unbearable, Ian felt sweat dripping down his back and beading on his temples.

He did not know whether to thank God or hate him for these excessively high temperatures.

Mickey too seemed to have a hard time withstanding the heat. He had quickly removed his top and Ian could not help but observe the muscles on his chest.

Mickey Milkovich was like a drug for him. Since he had seen him in one of the halls of the high school, Ian could not help but observe, memorizing each curve of his body, each of his habits, all of him.

He automatically passed a hand through his hair as he tried to catch his breath. He frowned as he focused on his reading. He also had the habit of scratching his nose with his thumb when someone started to get on his nerves.

Ian watched Mickey so much that he dreamed about him at night.  
He loved those dreams and would have given anything to be able to watch him indefinitely, but at the same time he hated himself for that. His biggest fear was to speak Mickey's name in his sleep and Lip hear it.

He knew he had to get away from Mickey, and he had to leave now! Before you aren’t able to control yourself, before acting stupidly, and before your condition is noticed by anyone, he thought.

 

* * *

 

 

It was not the first time Ian had been in this situation. Each time he took refuge in a storage rooms near the field.

Usually, getting away from Mickey was enough to calm him down. But this time it was too late to backtrack.  
He knew there was a jar of Vaseline on one of the bottom shelves.

He barely had time to get to the shelf, and he heard the slamming of the door.

The storage door closed automatically. Ian knew that the inside handle was broken and he had put a wedge in the door to prevent it from closing.

Someone had to move it and at the same time lock him up in the closet.  
Ian rushed to the exit, but stopped short when he came face to face with Mickey.

"- What’cha you doing here Gallagher?"

Ian walked by Mickey ignoring his question. He had come to the room to get away from Mickey and being stuck in here with him was the worst scenario he could imagine. Unfortunately, as he had assumed, the door was closed, impossible to open.

Although he knew it was useless, Ian clutched at the broken handle to try to open the door, to no avail.

"- What’s going on, Gallagher?  
\- We're locked up.  
\- What?!?  
\- The handle is broken on this side, that's why I put a wedge in the door, and you closed it!  
\- How did you expect me to know?!? "

Ian ran a hand through his hair and began to walk around the room looking for another exit.  
He intentionally avoided Mickey's gaze.

After 10 minutes his research proved totally unsuccessful.

Enraged, he kicked one of the shelves next to him. Shaken by the blow, the furniture shook and several boxes fell from the top of the cabinet.

Ian had the reflex to protect his face, but one of the boxes came violently crashing down to his arm.

"- You ok Gallagher ?!" Mickey asked, putting his hand on Ian's aching arm.

Mickey had walked the few steps separating them without Ian noticing.

"- It's okay," He growled, trying to get rid of Mickey's grasp.

The latter did not let himself go and grabbed Ian's arm more firmly to take a closer look.

Ian felt the beat of his heart echo throughout his body.  
Mickey was moving closer and closer.  
Dangerously close.

"- Let me go!" Growled Ian.

"- If you stay like that you'll have a super hematoma. We should put something cold on it. "

Ian released Mickey's hand and began to massage his sore muscle.

"- Stop," Mickey ordered, putting his hand back on Ian again.

"- What?!?  
\- If you do that, it'll make your injury worse. Stay there, I'll see if there is anything that might work, "Mickey explained before moving away.

Ian watched as Mickey walked away. He did not know what he felt most at the moment. The wound, or the feeling of Mickey's hand on his arm.  
The feelings he felt were not normal, at least not in this society. He did not have the right to feel these kind of feeling towards a man. It was not right, not allowed, not accepted.  
He had to get out of the room, get away from Mickey, but he  
was stopped in his thoughts. Mickey had finally found a cold spray and was approaching him again.

Ian could not think coherently anymore.

 

Mickey grabbed Ian's wrist and pulled him close. He sprayed the cold gas on Ian's aching arm. Mickey's touch on his wrist gave Ian goose bumps.

"- It should be better now," Mickey said with a smile as he released Ian's wrist.

For a moment Ian believed himself lost in the infinite blue of Mickey's eyes.  
Fortunately, Mickey seemed to pay attention to the door of the room.

"- I think we are well and truly locked up. Better to wait quietly for someone to come around. If we try to get out on our own we risk getting hurt again. "

 

* * *

 

 

It was almost half an hour since Ian and Mickey sat next to each other against the wall of the room.

Ian wanted to get away from Mickey but it was difficult to find a valid reason for this distance.

"- Do you plan to be quiet the entire time, Gallagher?  
\- ...  
\- Hey! Gallagher ... I'm talking to you!  
\- You can stop speaking to me that way please.  
\- Speaking to you how?  
\- Gallagher.  
\- It's your name remember?  
\- I know, but I feel like we're talking about my brother or sister when someone says Gallagher.  
\- That's not my fault if there are so many of you...  
\- ...  
\- Anyway, I'm only talking about you when I say Gallagher. I don’t know any of your brothers and sisters so I do not see why I would be talking about them.  
\- ...  
\- But if you're happy, I'll call you Ian.  
\- It's not to please me_ "

Ian stopped short in front of Mickey's amused air.

"- Thank you ..." He confessed in a low voice.

"- How do you know there are so many in my family?" Ian asked after a few moments of hesitation.

"- It's hard not to know that. You are quite popular, people talk a lot about you. "

Ian looked at Mickey raising his eyebrows.

"- Popular?  
\- Don’t act shocked. You are the stereotype of what most people want to be. "

Ian was silent for a moment before affirming.

"- I do not think people want to be like me.  
\- Do you mean smart, handsome, sporty, popular ...? "

Ian blushed. The only thing he had learned from Mickey's question was that in another way he found him attractive.

"- I'm just like everyone else," he said before adding.

"- I don’t think I've ever met anyone like you," Confessed Mickey nervously, running a hand through his hair.

Ian turned to look surprised.

"- You’re saying that to me?!?  
\- What?!?  
\- You're the most unique guy I know. You don’t do anything like the others and you don’t care what people think about it ...  
\- ...  
\- You are the only one who is unique here ...  
\- You're wrong…  
\- What do you mean?  
\- I'm not indifferent to what people think of me ... At least not all, " Confessed Mickey, letting his head fall against the wall of the reserve.

"- There are people whose opinion don’t matter to me. However, I don’t want to deny who I am to please them. I know I could never live like this.  
\- ...  
\- Have you ever wanted something you shouldn’t want?" Mickey asked shyly.

Ian nervously crossed his fingers. He had always wanted things he was not supposed to want, he had always felt things he should not have felt ... But he had never told anyone.  
But today he wanted to say it.  
Maybe because it was Mickey who asked him ... Surely because it was Mickey.

Ian had never really spoken to him, but intuitively he knew he could trust him, that he would not repeat anything he said.

"- Everyday…  
\- ...  
\- But I know it's not good ...  
\- Why?  
\- It is not normal.  
\- To be normal, that's what you want to be? Who do you want to be?  
\- ...  
\- You have the right to be you. You have the right to feel what you're feeling, " Mickey said tenderly as he put his hand on Ian's arm.

Ian felt his heart racing. He knew that he had to ask Mickey to remove his hand, he knew that what he felt because of this touch was not good. But for nothing in the world Ian did not want Mickey to stop.

"- Tell me what you really want Ian ...  
\- ...  
\- I won’t judge you, I promise," Mickey said tenderly.

Ian felt the tears bead at the edges of his eyes. It was the first time someone really asked him what he wanted, the first time someone really wanted to know who he was.

"- Tell me what you_"

Ian cut off Mickey's request by brutally sealing his lips on his.

Surprised by Ian's reaction, Mickey quickly pulled back his head, breaking their kiss.

Ian was scared. If someone learned what he had done, he was good to disappear from the system.

"- Sorry! I didn’t want_"

Ian was cut in his turn by the kiss that Mickey had just put on his lips.

"- Sorry ... I was surprised," Mickey confessed against Ian's mouth.

Without thinking, Ian put his hand on Mickey's neck and pulled him close. He made his tongue dance against Mickey's lips until he opened his mouth to let him in him.  
Ian felt an electric current flow all over his body. Just a kiss from Mickey gave him more sensation than anything before in all of his years.

Ian broke their kiss to catch his breath.

This kiss made him want more, want to discover all that Mickey could make him feel.

Mickey approached Ian again and pressed his lips to his neck.

"- What do you really want?" He whispered, stroking his skin.

Ian felt his heart rate go up even more.

"- You," He whispered between gasps.

Mickey smiled, and kissed Ian's neck again, running his tongue over the sensitive skin of the young man.  
He put his hand on Ian's leg and gently pushed it back into his thigh.

Ian felt like his head was going to explode, he never imagined that he could feel so much heat invading him.

"- Mickey ..." Ian whispered in a breath as Mickey amused himself nibbling his earlobe.

Mickey's hand had reached Ian's crotch.

In addition to the excitement Mickey gave him, Ian started to feel something else, something he did not want to feel ...

"- Mickey ... You shouldn’t ...  
\- ...  
\- It's not...  
\- Do you want me to stop?" Mickey asked without taking his mouth off Ian's neck.

Ian bit his lower lip. He knew that what they were doing was against all the laws in force, as long as he did not want to stop.

"- Don't...  
\- Don't what?  
\- Don't stop," Ian said before moaning in pleasure at Mickey's caress.

Mickey grabbed Ian's belt and started to unbuckle the clip.

He helped him pull down his pants before getting up to undo his clothes.  
Ian imitated him without leaving Mickey's eyes.

They were quickly both completely naked.

Mickey sat astride Ian's thighs sticking his body against the young man's.

He pressed his lips to his and had his tongue dancing in Ian's mouth, trying to taste it as deeply as possible.

The touch of Mickey's skin against his shook Ian. He had never felt that kind of sensation.  
His condition worsened when Mickey moved away enough to slip a hand between them and grip their cocks with a single gesture.

He ran his thumb over the top of their cocks in his grasp, swirling gently their precum across their heads.

The gentle pressure of Mickey's thumb on his sensitive skin and the jolt he made to kiss him caused him to lose his head and Ian let out a groan of pleasure.

Mickey left Ian's lips to kiss his neck, then move slowly from his head to his limbs.

"- Tell me if you want to stop." Mickey gasped against Ian's skin.

"- Do not stop ... Never stop ..." Ian murmured between moans.

Mickey smiled against Ian's skin and sped up the movement of his hand.

 

"- Mickey ... I'm going to ...  
\- Try to resist a little. Mickey whispered and staring at Ian.

"- A little more ..." He asked before crushing his lips on those of the young man.

 

Ian got drunk on Mickey's scent and the taste of the flavors he made him discover by kissing.  
How could Mickey could bring so much sensation to him.

"- Mickey ..." Ian moaned.

"- Now." Mickey ordered against Ian's mouth.

Without waiting any longer, Ian left his body in ecstasy that Mickey's caresses had given birth to in him.  
Mickey joined him a few seconds later.  
He continued a few more moments to slide their dicks against his stretched limb, mixing at the same time the result of their common passion.

 

* * *

 

 

Mickey got up from Ian's lap and sat next to him. None of them had thought it necessary to get dressed.

"- I have a confession  
\- What's the matter ?  
\- Before, you have to promise me not to get angry ...  
\- Mickey what_  
\- Promise me.  
\- I promise you," Ian said, disoriented by Mickey's words.

"- I knew that the handle was broken.  
\- What?!?  
\- ...  
\- Why did you do that?!?  
\- I'm leaving ... Tomorrow, " Confessed Mickey in a low voice.

"- What are you talking about?  
\- I am leaving. Tomorrow. I leave the city.  
\- To go where?  
\- Towards the Mexican border_  
\- You want to find this city, that of the legend?  
\- Yes. I know it's stupid. There is a good chance it does not exist, but I prefer to live hoping than stay here to die slowly.  
\- ...  
\- I should have already left ... I had planned my departure more than a month ago  
\- Why didn't you leave then?  
\- You ...  
\- ...  
\- I know it's stupid, but when I saw you, I thought I might have found a reason to stay ... " He confessed trying to hide his confusion behind his hands.

Mickey wasn't the type of man to admit these feelings easily, but he knew it was probably the last time he would see Ian.

"- I spent days and nights hoping, but I ended up thinking that what I thought I was seeing was just an illusion.  
\- ...  
\- And then in the end when you left earlier, I couldn't resist. I wanted to be sure ... I wanted to know, " Mickey explained.

"- And you still want to leave? Even after that? "Ian asked with tears in his eyes.

"- I'm sorry Ian. Believe me, I want to be with you ... But I can't lie about who I am anymore ... "Mickey said sadly.

Ian stared at the floor, looking sad, he wanted to cry, but he was trying to hold on to Mickey.  
He didn't understand why he was so emotional whereas before today he had never spoken to Mickey. Although he had only been watching him from afar, he didn't want to see him leave.

"- I can't imagine staying here ... I always knew I was different. To tell the truth, there aren't many people in my family who aren't.  
\- ...  
\- With parents like mine, it is not customary to follow the rules.  
\- Your father has been erased, is that it?  
\- Yes. This guy never complied with any rule ... If he stayed alive long enough to have me and my siblings, it's only thanks to his blackmail ...  
\- His blackmail?  
\- He has always been good at finding people's weaknesses. And unlike what these government bastards want us to believe, no one is perfect, everyone has a little secret that he wants to keep hidden ... " Mickey explained staring into space.

Ian watched Mickey silently for a few seconds before asking timidly.

"- That's how you managed not to get yourself erased from the system?  
\- Yeah, " Confessed the young man.

Mickey hesitated for a moment then explained.

"- I don't know why I am telling you this, but ... To tell the truth, the members of the government weren't the only ones to want to see my father disappear ...  
\- ...  
\- He has never really been the father of the year. In my eyes he was almost worse than the government ... If he had learned who I really was, he would certainly have slaughtered with his own hands.  
\- ...  
\- One day I understood what he was doing, the blackmail and all that ... I had seen where he kept all the information he had against them. So when the government officers raided our house, I recovered them ... My father wanted to use this informations against those who arrested him, but when his accomplice came to get the documents, he found nothing ... And they erased it. "

Ian had been silent in front of Mickey's confession.

"- You must think I'm a monster ...  
\- No.  
\- No?  
\- You know there are two kinds of stories that parents tell children to scare them and force them to follow the rules. This story of a city cursed, without order, and where anarchy reigns. And the stories of the Milkovich family ... "Ian explained.

"- I don't know if everything I've heard is true, but even though Frank has never been close to winning the Father of the Year Award, he's never been to Terry's level ...  
\- ...  
\- I don't know what I would have done if I had been in your place, but what is certain is that I can't say that I wouldn't have done the same, " He admitted, looking at me tenderly Mickey.

Mickey seemed relieved by Ian's confession.  
They remained silent for a few minutes, contemplating the void.

"- How come Frank is still there, despite all he's done?" Mickey asked, breaking the silence.

"- No idea. This guy is fucking lucky... whatever he does, he doesn't have matter. "Ian said with a smile.

Ian and Mickey remained silent for a moment to fix the void.

Ian had never liked silence. He had always felt he had to fill that void with words. He had always felt that if he didn't say anything, the others would necessarily see who he really was behind that mask. He had always been afraid that silence would reveal his true nature to everyone.  
But the silence between them was different from the one that usually surrounded Ian. At no time was Ian afraid to reveal himself with Mickey. At no time did he feel uncomfortable or frightened.

Sitting there next to Mickey was comforting, even though none of them spoke, Ian felt like he was getting closer to Mickey.

He gently put his hand on Mickey's and intertwined their fingers.

With Mickey, all these gestures seem natural. He didn't need to think, no need to predict, just need to be himself.

Ian's heart quickened as Mickey turned his gaze to him. He reached for Ian's cheek and stepped forward to kiss his lips.

The candor and gentleness of the first moments quickly gave way to the ardor and passion that grew between them.

Still kissing Ian, Mickey pulled himself astride the young man's lap.

Ian wanted to put his hands on Mickey's body. Feeling the body of her lover stuck to his, and his tongue dancing against his was only that desire.

However, Ian kept his hands on the floor for fear of breaking the moment by doing something inappropriate.

Mickey broke their kiss while backing away. He looked at Ian anxiously.

"- Ian ... Is everything okay?  
"Yes," The young man said timidly.

Mickey raised his eyebrows and bit his lower lip.

"- In that case why are your hands still lying on the ground rather than on me?"

Ian looked at him in surprise.

"- Sorry ...  
\- Why are you sorry?  
\- I don't know if ... If I can ... "

Understanding the gene that inhabited Ian, Mickey put his lips against his neck and played his tongue against his soft skin before returning his attention to Ian's lips again.

"- Believe me, I will never judge what you like to do ... quite the contrary ..." Mickey said with a smirk after breaking their kiss.

Ian felt something change in him. As if he had kept a part of him locked up for years, a part that had just been released by Mickey's words.  
He was certain now, Mickey would never judge him, not after living his life being judged every second.

The idea of being free, free to do what he wanted, free to be who he really was, gave him wings. He gripped his arms around Mickey's waist and hugged him.  
He slowly slid one of his hands down Mickey's back until he reached his buttocks.

Ian let his fingers run on Mickey's skin, eagerly stroking every inch of his lover's skin.

He slid one of his down Mickey's ass and played his fingers against the nerve at his entrance.

Mickey gave a small moan of pain that stopped Ian immediately.

"- Sorry!  
\- Don't stop ... " Mickey asked between panting.

"- But it’s going to hurt so_  
\- Don't worry about it ... Do it... " Mickey ordered, placing his hand against Ian's and urging him to fit inside him.

Ian bit his lower lip, aware of their shared desire to consume their passion.

"-Wait here for me," Ian said before clearing Mickey and getting up.

Mickey watched incredulously as he walked to the shelves a little further.

He returned with a jar in his hands, which he placed next to Mickey after knelt in front of him.

Mickey glanced at the pot that Ian had just brought back before returning his gaze to Ian, a big smile on his face.

"- And how did you know that was here?" He asked, laughing.

"- Because of you…  
\- What?!?  
\- Why do you think I was coming here?" Ian asked as he approached Mickey.

He grabbed his lover's legs and pulled him towards him.

Surprised, Mickey found himself back to the ground, legs on both sides of Ian.

The latter opened the jar of Vaseline and collecting a small amount on his fingers before putting his hand again on the entrance of Mickey.

"- Why do you think I came here?  
\- Because of me ...? " Asked Mickey surprised.

For answer only, Ian put his hand against Mickey's cock and began to stroke him.

Hearing Mickey moan with pleasure under his caresses completely whimpered Ian.

Mickey straightened up and circled Ian's neck with his arms to draw him to him. He pressed his lips against his lover's and began to dance his tongue against his.

Ian left Mickey's cock to put his hands on his ass and insert a lubed finger inside him.  
He felt Mickey's body tense against him.

"- More ..." Mickey ordered in a breath.

Ian obeyed without waiting, aware of their common desire.

Mickey gave a groan of discontent when Ian removed his finger, but this feeling was quickly replaced when Ian re-inserted two his fingers inside Mickey.

Ian felt Mickey tighten around his fingers. He wanted to be inside of him, really inside, but he didn’t want to be in too much of a hurry and hurt Mickey.

Once again, Mickey drew him to him.

"- More ..." he ordered between moans.

This time, Ian couldn't resist any longer. He removed his fingers from Mickey and lifted the young man against him.  
Mickey balanced himself by placing his hands on Ian's shoulders.

He whimpered as Ian slowly entered him. He let him guide him and felt a current flow through his body when finally Ian was totally inside him.

He pressed his lips against Ian's and moved his hips.

Each of their movements seemed to be part of a perfect choreography dedicated to the pleasure of their body.

It did not take long for both of them to reach orgasm.

 

Even after finally catching his breath, Mickey didn't try to leave Ian's thighs.

"- How can a guy so well under any circumstances be so talented? Admit it, it wasn't your first time!  
\- Do you really think it wasn't my first time ...? Do I have to remind you of the world we live in? " Ian asked with a smile.

"- No need," said Mickey with a sad little smile.

Ian looked at him tenderly before biting his lower lip and affirming.

"- I think it's mostly you who inspires me ..."

Ian had a big smile. Ian smiled when he noticed Mickey's blush.

 

* * *

 

 

Mickey and Ian had both dressed, aware of the nearby noises.  
It had been several hours since they were locked up.

Although each of them would have liked the idea of enjoying a little more of this idyllic parenthesis, they knew they had to seize this opportunity to go out if they didn't want to appear suspicious to everyone.

Mickey knocked on the door and heard measured footsteps approaching them.

Following Mickey's order, Ian stayed a little further back.

The door opened loudly, revealing the security officer.

"- What are you doing here, Milkovich?!?" He growled.

"- Your fucking door is broken!"

Ian knew no one would have dared to speak like that except for Mickey. In the world where he lived, no one would have allowed himself to use such a vocabulary on pain of strong remonstrances. But Ian also knew that Mickey had the means to avoid these remonstrances and that he didn't hide from talking as he wanted.

 

"- Because of you I was forced to stay with this moron." Mickey growled, pushing the guard to make his way to the exit.

Ian remained silent and looked down as the vigil stared at him.  
Mickey looked perfectly at ease in his role as an insensitive little brute, but Ian suspected that his acting would not be up to par. Especially not after all he had lived with Mickey in this reserve.

"- Fuck! Gallagher, are you planning on spending your night here?!? "Mickey growled.

Ian and the guard were both surprised by Mickey's question.

He stared at them with a dark look.

"- What?!? I don't want him to take advantage of me leaving to tell you some nonsense and you get on my back before of it! " Mickey said hard.

Ian stood motionless for a moment before finally deciding to go out.

Mickey walked quickly to the parking lot. Ian followed, followed in turn by the keeper.

There was only one car left in the parking lot. There was no doubt about the owner of the vehicle.  
In a world where appearances matter more than anything, everyone is looking for the most recent car, the brightest, glossy rims on the roof.  
This car was dented, and muddy to half-height, and it was not hard to see that the cabin was not cleaner than the outside.

"- Where is your car Ian?" The guard asked.

"- I came with my brother ...  
\- I'll bring you back_  
\- No need, I'll take care of him.  
\- ...  
\- What?!? Do you think I'm really stupid enough to let you plan something against me? " Grumbled Mickey.

The guardian didn't seem to like Mickey's way of talking at all, in fact he seemed to have a problem with Mickey in general.

 

"- Come on Gallagher!" Mickey ordered while sitting behind the wheel.

The guard looked at Ian worriedly. The latter showed a little smile before affirming.

"- It will be fine. No problem. I'll go back with him. "

The guard remained standing still until the car was out of sight.

Ian remained silent throughout the trip. He was ironing over and over in the head the events that had just happened.

He had the impression that in the space of a few hours he had lived so much more than during the his entire life. During this short time he had been himself without trying to hide the truth.

Mickey was driving rapidly through the streets of the city towards the Gallagher house. The closer the car got to his house, the more he wanted to ask Mickey to stop.

Every minute that passed he remembered Mickey's words. He remembered that Mickey was leaving. He was leaving town tomorrow.

"- Mickey ... Stop.  
\- ...  
\- Mickey! Please stop!  
\- We will be there soon.  
\- Stop! I need to talk to you."

Mickey was silent, staring at the road.

"- Mickey!" Ian growled.

Mickey parked quickly on the side of the road and turned to Ian before explaining.

"- It's dangerous for you to be seen with me. I have enough to block people who want to make me disappear. But you don't ... If they see you with me too long, they will start asking questions_  
\- I don't care_  
\- Don't say bullshit! These guys could erase you just because they saw you with me, give them no more evidence against you. " Mickey growled.

Mickey started the engine and continued on to the Gallagher house.

Ian knew he wouldn't succeed in making him change his mind. However, he couldn't imagine that he was living his last minutes with Mickey.

 

* * *

 

 

Ian was lying on his bed. It had been several hours since Mickey had dropped him down the street.  
He had refused to drive him further so that he couldn't be seen in front of his house.

Ian had taken an eternity to get off by car. He had the impression that Mickey had disappeared in a split second, leaving behind no trace of what had happened between them, just a cloud of dust.  
Only the lingering feeling of Mickey's body against his made Ian tell that these events weren't the result of a dream.

None of his brothers and sisters were really surprised to see him come in at such a late hour. None of them even seemed to notice his absence.  
Once again, Ian realized how important he was to anyone in this world. Nothing and nobody, even for his family.

 

Ian stared blankly at his ceiling as Debbie burst into his room.

"- Here it's for you," She announced, throwing a big envelope on the bed.

Ian straightened up and grabbed the envelope. She had no indication other than her name.

"- What is it?  
\- I don't know. Someone just put it in the mailbox. I found it weird that we're doing something at this time so I'm going to see, " She said as she walked to the door.

"- Don't you want to know what it is?" Ian asked.

Debbie turned to look surprised.

"- It doesn't look like anything that would bring me anything, so no, it doesn't interest me. I have more important things to do if I want to become someone ... and you'd better get started too, " She said before closing the door.

Ian sighed. Her little sister had changed enormously in recent years to make room for a new, superficial person.

Those few hours with Mickey had made Ian realize how fake his world was and how close the people around him were also fake.

He turned his attention back to the envelope he held in his hands.

His heart froze when he discovered the contents.

He jumped out of bed, grabbed the envelope and ran out of his room.

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone in this town knew Mickey and knew where the Milkovich family lived. Ian had no problem finding his way.

He stopped to catch his breath in front of the house. The identity of its occupants was not in doubt. Where the other inhabitants of the neighborhood had green lawns and perfectly cut flower beds, the Milkovich house was surrounded by mess of all kinds and grass burned by the sun.

Ian knew that most of Milkovich's family members had been wiped out, or had ended up, like Mickey's sister, by complying with the diktats in force and had returned to the ranks.  
Mickey remained to his knowledge the only one of Milkovich to preserve their heritage of anarchist and to live in this slum.

The young man's car was parked in front, the trunk wide open. From where he was, Ian could easily see his things in the trunk of the car.

The lights were on on the ground floor of the house and the shadow of Mickey was drawn on the wall of what it seemed to be living room.

There was no longer any doubt about Mickey's departure.  
Ian tightened his fingers around the envelope he had brought with him.

Mickey had wanted to leave him all the documents he was using against the government. All that gave him security.

Ian crossed the road and quickly entered the house without bothering to ring. As he had imagined, Mickey was in the living room, or at least what was to be his living room.

Nothing in this house seemed to have been chosen for its appearance, all the furniture in the room seemed to come from one of the many rubbish dumps where the locals were puzzling over furniture that no longer suited them.  
However, Ian had never felt as comfortable somewhere, even at home. Here he had an impression of freedom.

Mickey had turned around and looked at him surprised as soon as he had crossed the threshold of his door.

"- Ian what ...?  
\- I don't want this," Ian said, throwing the envelope at Mickey's feet.

Ian's words seemed to have totally baffled Mickey who looked down at the envelope.

 

"- I_  
\- I don't want you to give them to me," Ian growled.

"- I don’t understand what you're saying!" Mickey growled as he picked up the envelope.

Ian slowly moved closer to Mickey until there were only a few steps left between them.

"- I don't want you to give them to me. I don't want you to put yourself in danger for me.  
\- I will not leave you here without life insurance_  
\- That's not what I'm asking you," said Ian calmly.

Ian stepped forward a bit and grabbed the envelope to drop it in the open suitcase next to Mickey.

"- I don't want you to leave them to me. I don't want you to be in danger because of me. And I don't want to leave you.  
\- ...  
\- I know we've only really known each other for a few hours, but they counted more for me than all the years I spent hiding.  
\- ...  
\- I don't want to return to this life having experienced even if only for a moment what it is really to live. I don't want to ... I can't, " He said calmly, putting his lips to Mickey's.

Mickey took a step back and grabbed Ian by the shoulders.

"- You can't leave like this_  
\- Why?!?  
\- You can't go on a whim and leave everything behind you.  
\- I leave nothing behind me. At least nothing that really matters. I know very well now what matters to my brothers and sisters is appearances. The only thing that will bother them in my departure will surely be people's looks at them. But I don't care about that.  
\- ...  
\- I want to be with you.  
\- Ian ... There's a difference between envy, attraction and ... and real feelings. You can't be sure of something so important_  
\- I believe the contrary. We can be sure of it, even after only a few hours, even just after a few minutes ... I already knew it after the first time I saw you, I just didn't understand it ... "

Ian tenderly put his hand on Mickey's neck to draw him to him and tenderly put his lips on his.

For a moment Mickey let himself go and opened his lips to allow Ian to insert his tongue into his mouth.

Although passionate this kiss was sweet and tender.

"- I want to go with you ..." Ian whispered against Mickey's lips.

Mickey put his hand on Ian's forearm and pulled his head back to look him in the eyes.

"- If you do that there will be no turning back, your family_  
\- I don't care," Said Ian.

Ian's words seemed to upset Mickey. The young man sneaked his mouth on Mickey's before affirming.

"- I have spent my life living for others. I hid who I really was, because the government didn't want me as I really am. I lied to the government, I lied to my family, I lied to everyone. I always tried to be the one everyone wanted me to be. And I don't want that anymore.  
\- ...  
\- I just want to be me. And the only time I could really be myself without any judgment is with you.  
\- ...  
\- Maybe it's illusory. Maybe we will spend years looking for this city. Maybe what I feel for you will disappear one day ... But believe me I doubt very much, and whatever happens thereafter, I want to go with you. Tonight."

In front of Ian's determined look, Mickey slammed the lid of the suitcase and quickly closed the clip.

"- We go to your house to pick up anything?  
\- No need ... There’s nothing there that I will miss. Nothing fits me anymore. "

Mickey smiled slightly before heading for the front door. He paused on the doorstep to take a last look at the room before leaving the house.

Ian followed him silently, and watched him drop the suitcase into the trunk before settling into the passenger seat.

Ian knew his life was going to change dramatically in the next few minutes.  
In fact, it had changed the day he had met Mickey in the halls of high school and he began to dream of living free.

"- Gallagher! Get in the fucking car. " Mickey growled as he started the engine.

Ian smiled and settled on the passenger seat before affirming.

"- Let's ride."


End file.
